1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a combination of connector assembly and two printed circuit boards.
2. The Related Art
A traditional combination of connector assembly and two printed circuit boards includes a receptacle connector, a plug connector and two rectangular printed circuit boards. The receptacle connector includes a receptacle insulating housing and a plurality of receptacle terminals disposed in the receptacle insulating housing and soldered with one corresponding printed circuit board. The plug connector includes a plug insulating housing and a plurality of plug terminals disposed in the plug insulating housing and soldered with the other printed circuit board. When the receptacle connector is mated with the plug connector, the plug terminals are inserted into the receptacle insulating housing for electrically connecting the corresponding receptacle terminals so as to form an electrical connection between the two printed circuit boards. However, the plug connector is mated with the receptacle connector only by directly face-to-face insertion and opposite withdrawal. As a result, the assembly and the separation of the receptacle connector and the plug connector are sometimes inconvenient because of the limit of insertion/withdrawal directions and the printed circuit board shape.